Devuélvemela
by Sanlina
Summary: "¿Cómo confiar en un mentiroso? — rió de manera siniestra, mientras agarraba los cabellos del rubio, obligándole a que lo mirase a los ojos— ¿Qué tan divertido sería matar a un fantasma?" (Escrito junto a Nieves JS)


_Fic escrito en colaboración con Nieves JS. Resumiendo: la parte de Kido y de la "serpiente" las ha hecho ella, la de Kano yo._

 _No lo escribimos con la intención de publicarlo en fanfiction, pero me gustó mucho el resultado y... ay._

* * *

Era una tarde más en la que la líder del Mekakushi-Dan se encargaba de sus quehaceres. Estaba sola, Momo y Marry habían salido de compras, Seto estaba trabajando y Kano se había vuelto a marchar sin dar explicación. De vez en cuando la chica agradecía enormemente tener unos momentos de soledad, aunque se los tuviese que pasar realizando las tareas de la base que nadie querría realizar, pero… ¿quién iba a hacerlo sino? Seto ya se pluriempleaba para mantenerlos a todos, Marry era demasiado patosa y Kano… Kano era Kano, siempre estaba ocupado con sus misterios, y ella no quería forzarle a nada.

Cuando al fin terminó de arreglar las habitaciones y limpiado los trastes una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó su cara, ya no tenía nada más que hacer por ese día. Volvió a su habitación y se colocó los auriculares, era hora de caer de a poco en su propio mundo a través de esas canciones.

No mucho tiempo después, el tercer miembro, Shuuya Kano, regresaba a casa cansado y con un sentimiento de ahogo en el pecho que le proporcionaba un incontenible deseo de llorar, aunque evidentemente no lo haría, seguiría con su máscara, con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero no pudo evitar detenerse y redirigirse al de Kido. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no debía contarle sus labores secretas para "la serpiente" a nadie, mucho menos a sus hermanos, pero… era demasiado, sentía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier instante. Desde que Kido se había convertido en su pareja, hacía poco tiempo atrás, ella le había estado ayudando a llevar muchas de sus cargas, ¿era mucho pedir una más? No quería seguir siendo un mentiroso, no con ella.

Finalmente, reunió todo el valor que pudo, deshizo su poder –dejando así ver unos ojos llorosos– y llamó a la puerta de su líder. Ella no tardó en retirar los auriculares de sus oídos al sentir su puerta siendo golpeada y se levantó para abrirla.

—¿Qué suce-…? —se quedó en la segunda sílaba de aquel verbo al observar que el más pequeño de sus "hermanos" estaba sin su "máscara". Aquellas lágrimas que tanto odiaba ver en ese rostro volvían a encontrarse en esos ojos que tanto la cautivaban, no lo había visto de ese modo desde que eran niños, y era algo que la destrozaba. No dudó ni un segundo en meterle adentro y abrazarlo, acariciándole la cabeza— ¿Qué ha pasado, Shuuya?

Él tardó en responder, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente calmado.

—Socorro… —musitó— no quiero seguir con esto, no puedo seguir con esto… ayúdame…

—¿Eh? ¿Seguir con qué…? —se alarmó al escucharlo de esa forma, por lo que le agarró de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. El chico por su parte apartó la mirada y tomó aire, antes de soltarlo todo.

—Yo… soy… su títere —volvió a establecer el contacto visual, sus ojos se encontraban irritados a causa del llanto y reflejaban a la perfección el gran miedo que sentía sólo de contarlo— H-he hecho cosas horribles… no aguanto, no aguanto más. Papá… La serpiente… También nee-chan… m-me hice pasar por su cadáver, por el de nee-chan, m-me… —realmente no sabía cómo explicarle todo eso así que suspiró y la miró a modo de súplica, cómo pidiendo que lo ayudase, sabía que era capaz de contárselo, pero necesitaba un poco por parte de la contraria para no trabarse y echarse a llorar.

En el rostro de la peliverde se formó una sonrisa muy diferente a las que ella acostumbraba a hacer y, como si fuera una pesadilla, apareció esa voz que tanto Kano conocía, aquella voz que había estado escuchando por mucho tiempo salir de los labios de su "padre":

—¿De quién eres títere, eh?

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, distinguiría esa sonrisa de cualquier modo, era la "serpiente".

Inmediatamente se apartó de Kido y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—N-no… por favor, no… d-devuélvemela.

—¿Devolvértela? ¿Por qué? Aquí el trato era que no les haría nada si te quedabas callado… y estuviste a punto que romper el trato —pronunció mientras su sonrisa se ensanchó al observar cómo se encontraba el chico con el poder de engañar la mirada.

Kano apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo cual gesto de súplica, aunque lo que realmente trataba con eso era que no le viese llorar.

—Por favor, la necesito… d-devuélvemela, h-haré lo que sea… pero devuélvemela… n-nunca más volveré a intentar decir nada… Devuélvemela.

—¿Cómo confiar en un mentiroso? — rio de manera siniestra, mientras agarraba los cabellos del rubio, obligándole a que lo mirase a los ojos— ¿Qué tan divertido sería matar a un fantasma, eh?

El muchacho deseaba con todo su ser golpearlo y obligarlo a que le soltase, pero sabía que con eso sólo empeoraría todo, además su fuerza no era ni comparable con la de su enemigo. Por otra parte, ese era el cuerpo de Kido, no podía hacerle nada.

—¡No la toques! N-no…. Haré lo que sea, lo que sea… ¡Pero no le hagas nada, el error ha sido mío, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! — Intentó usar su poder para no mostrarse en tan lamentable estado, pero estaba demasiado alterado y asustado, era incapaz.

—¿Lo que yo quiera…? —lo levantó desde los pelos, a una altura en la que el chico quedaba colgando. Gozaba bastante de verlo de ese modo, podría jurar que se alimentaba de su desesperación en esos momentos.

—L-lo que tú quieras, p-pero déjala en paz— repitió.

—Entonces ve a asesinar al que roba las miradas, ya mismo —trató de contener la risa para verse más serio en ese cuerpo, pero le era imposible al ya predecir la reacción del chico, el cual permaneció unos segundos callado, tratando de procesar lo que la "serpiente" le pedía.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡No puedes! D-deja en paz a mis hermanos, castígame todo lo que quieras, pero a ellos… déjales en paz.

—¿No era qué harías lo que fuera por salvar a este ser? —volvió a esbozar una amplia sonrisa y se señaló. No quería sólo que le suplicara, quería mucho más, deseaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

—Pero no puedo renunciar a uno de ellos… no puedo… Ya me has quitado a mi hermana mayor y a mi padre… ¿qué más…? ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó con toda su rabia y los ojos desorbitados— ¡He hecho siempre lo que me has pedido, sólo déjame darles una vida tranquila a ellos! Hazme lo que quieras, conviérteme en un auténtico monstruo si lo deseas, utilízame cual marioneta aún más, sobrepasa mis límites si hace falta, pero… déjalos en paz. ¡Devuélvemela!

—¿Qué más quiero de ti…? —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera actuando en un drama— Creo que ya te lo he dicho; puedes permitirme asesinar el alma que habita en este cuerpo, o puedes matar al chico que lee las mentes ajenas. Eso sería lo último que harías… piénsalo, podrías vivir una tranquila y casi feliz vida con los demás, sólo debes sacrificar a uno… —no, no le bastaba con verle en ese estado, quería nutrirse más, hasta saciar su hambre.

Shuuya fue incapaz de responder, se limitó a llorar, realmente no sabía qué hacer. No quería renunciar a nadie más, y mucho menos podía elegir entre uno de sus hermanos.

La desesperación era notable, llegando a tal punto que una disparatada idea pasó por su mente. No tenía otra opción.

—M-mataré a Seto, s-sólo suéltame… iré a por un cuchillo a la cocina y… l-lo mataré —sin duda, pronunciar esas palabras dolía demasiado.

La "serpiente" volvió a reír, soltándolo con brusquedad hacia el suelo.

—¡Me encanta ese favoritismo que los humanos tienen pero niegan! —tuvo que sujetarse el estómago, exagerando la escena— Bien, vamos a por el cuchillo, entonces... —sonrió de lado, una sonrisa muy diferente a la que Kido brindaba.

El joven rubio se mordió el labio y, aun haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no temblar, se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguido por el poseído cuerpo de Kido.

Agarró el cuchillo más grande que encontró y sonrió, apuntando con el objeto hacia él mismo.

—¿Y… si… te dejo sin títere? —no era tonto, sabía que si el moría sería capaz de utilizar a uno de sus hermanos cómo lo utilizaba a él pero… era su única esperanza, Kido y Seto no le serían de tanta utilidad. Y sí, llorarían su muerte, pero si iba a haber una muerte de todas formas… ¿qué importaba? De entre todas sus opciones esa parecía la más viable. Sin pensarlo más, se mordió la manga de la camiseta para contener el grito de dolor y clavó el cuchillo, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había sido apuñalado cuando era niño. El suplicio fue tal que llegó a desgarrar la prenda de ropa con sus dientes, sin querer.

Se apoyó en la encimera, con ojos llorosos, pero mostrando una triunfal sonrisa.

—Ellos… no te ayudarán… —pronunció adelantándose a sus palabras— y aunque lo hiciesen…. ¿Qué podrías hacer con un lee-mentes y un fantasmita? Devuélvemela, quizás ella consiga curarme. ¿O vas a renunciar al… monstruo? Si es así… está bien, morir por salvar a mis hermanos tampoco me parece tan mala opción.

El contrario se desternilló de risa al presenciar aquella escena, nunca pensó que podría divertirse de tal manera.

—¿Qué puedo hacer con un lee-mentes y un fantasma? Pues, al chico podría usarlo para saber qué están planeando tus compañeros o ver sus memorias para saber cómo torturarlos. La chica sería útil para asesinar o llevar cuerpos sin que nadie nos vea. Incluso con los dos podría hacer un plan perfecto para terminar con todos —paró de reír para volver a poner esa odiosa sonrisa— Me encanta que pienses que, cuando abandone el cuerpo, este fantasma va a volver en sí rápidamente para ayudarte… ¿y ahora qué harás si decido irme justo en este momento para que ella, además de que no pueda salvarte porque "uh, ya será demasiado tarde", al despertar de su pequeño "desmayo" vea que su compañero decidió suicidarse por "nada" al igual que su otra hermana.

—¿Si tan útiles te serían, por qué nunca los has utilizado? Porque no saben nada, y no vas a arriesgarte a decírselo, ¿o me equivoco? No me importa lo que digas, con saber que ellos seguirán vivos es suficiente para mí. Y si cuando ella despierte… yo ya estoy muerto…. Sé que lo superará, es fuerte, lo superará… Y no pensará que me he suicidado, el cuchillo está exactamente en el mismo lugar…. Se dará cuenta de que yo jamás me suicidaría de esa forma sin una razón de peso, jamás reviviría aquel mome… —su voz cada vez se había ido oyendo más débil, hasta que llegó al punto en el que ya no se sintió capaz de seguir hablando. Su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo, sin embargo, aún mantenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Me encanta este juego…— dio su última sonrisa al verlo desplomado y abandonó el cuerpo de la líder. Este cayó también en el suelo, dejando a Tsubomi inconsciente tras haber sido poseída por esa serpiente que tanto había amenazado su vida y la de Seto contra Shuuya.

La mezcla de felicidad por haber conseguido que dejase a Kido junto al desgarrador dolor de la herida, provocaron que nuevamente lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Kano, los cuales querían comenzar a cerrarse, pero él se negaba a morir ahí. A duras penas, se forzó a mantenerse despierto por un tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Observaba el charco de sangre hacerse cada vez más grande mientras su vista se volvía más y más nublada, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Gritó de dolor, y logró darle a ese chillido la forma del nombre de ella, necesitaba que despertase.

—¡Tsubomi! P-por favor — pidió, pero fue inútil.

Minutos después, Kido abría sus ojos con pesadez. Confundida y con un dolor "inexplicable" de cabeza, intentó enfocar su mirada en aquel bulto que lograba distinguir en frente de ella.

—¿Shuuya…? —murmuró aún más confusa, pero, al darse cuenta que aquel líquido rojo provenía de él, se alarmó.

Kano no respondió, ya se había rendido, carecía de fuerzas para seguir luchando por ese ápice de vida que quedaba en él. Pudo escuchar la voz de la contraria, pero la sintió como un eco muy lejano, ¿alguien se estaba refiriendo a él? No importaba, sólo quería que esa agonía terminase de una vez.

La chica sacó fuerzas de algún lugar y rápidamente se levantó para auxiliarlo. Vio cómo la sangre escurría de aquella herida, y juró por dentro que encontraría y le daría su merecido al que le hubiese hecho eso. Asustada por lo que pasaba, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se escapaban de sus lagrimales, gritó por auxilio los nombres de alguno de los miembros y, como era de esperar, ninguno se encontraba todavía en la base. No tuvo de otra que llamar a urgencias, rogándoles que vinieran lo antes posible.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello al rubio mientras le suplicaba que no muriese, le dijo que lo amaba y se arrepentió de no haberlo hecho antes, porque sí, eran novios, pero esas palabras jamás habían salido de la boca de ninguno de los dos. Shuya abrió los ojos un segundo, sonrió y… exhaló, volviendo a cerrar sus párpados para no abrirlos nunca jamás, en ese momento Kido supo que acababa de perderlo para siempre.


End file.
